


The Internship

by Goddess47



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a summer internship in NYC. Derek tags along. It's going to be an interesting summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pic for 1000](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/) on LJ.
> 
> For [this pic](http://www.flickr.com/photos/39524256@N05/5841601501/in/photostream/lightbox/) \-- but it's only the start of the fic, in case it won't open for you!

“Number 13? Really?” Stiles whined.

Derek sighed. “It’ll be fine!”

Stiles observed, “It is near Central Park.”

Derek smiled. “That was part of the attraction.”

“Which means it also costs a small fortune,” Stiles frowned.

“You know that’s not important,” Derek soothed.

“We could have stayed somewhere else,” Stiles suggested. 

“No,” Derek said firmly. “When Laura and I were here, we skimped on our apartment. Too much, maybe. And neither one of us were really happy. This will be fine.”

Stiles put a hand on Derek’s arm but didn’t say anything. Derek rarely talked about his time in New York City with his sister; Stiles was always interested in learning anything Derek would share.

“Okay, then,” Stiles clapped his hands. “Let’s get moved in.”

They didn’t have much besides their clothes, and Stiles’ electronics. The apartment came furnished, and it was only for three months. 

Stiles had earned a coveted summer internship with the NYC Police Department Commissioner’s Office. His supervisor at Stiles’ senior internship in California mentioned the opportunity to Stiles and – after much dithering -- Stiles had put in an application. 

The phone interview, and follow-up video conference led to an offer for the internship. But then he realized he didn’t really want to be separated from Derek for the summer.

“I’ll come with you,” Derek had offered, once he understood Stiles’ predicament. 

“What? No! You don’t have to do that!” Stiles protested.

Derek shrugged. “I can work from there, Scott has everything under control here, and you shouldn’t miss out on the opportunity.”

“Really?” Stiles lit up. “I mean, you don’t have to…”

Derek reeled Stiles in close. “I think I do. And you need to do this,” he said with a small kiss.

Stiles had sent back cheerful acceptance, Derek had arranged for the apartment and Stiles’ dad had a party at the house the day before they left. Stiles had made Scott promise to call the second there were any problems.

They had three days before Stiles had to report to his internship, so Derek took Stiles around the city. They did some of the obvious tourist attractions – the Statue of Liberty, the 911 exhibits and Times Square. But Derek also took Stiles to Brooklyn, where they ate at an authentic Jewish deli.

On Sunday, they worked out the easiest way to get from the Upper West Side to Lower Manhattan. 

“Well, if I get off the subway here, it’s not that far to walk to One Police Plaza,” Stiles pointed on the map.

“If you transfer here,” Derek suggested, “you get closer and that’ll be an advantage if the weather is bad.”

“I’ll have to try both of those,” Stiles agreed. 

Derek saw Stiles on his way early on a Monday morning. Stiles had a messenger bag with a tablet computer, notebook and the paperwork he would need.

Arriving almost an hour early, Stiles wandered around. There was an interesting amount of park space in the area… trees and grass made the area inviting.

Closer to the 8 am reporting time, Stiles stepped up to the information desk. The officer there gave Stiles a Visitor’s badge and directions to the Human Resources office. There, Stiles handed in the paperwork he had been sent, filled out more paperwork, and had his picture taken for an ID badge. 

“You’ll be working with Detective Baker in the Commissioners’ Office,” the woman in HR said.

“Right in the Commissioner’s Office?” Stiles was amazed.

“That’s what I was told,” she confirmed.

“Okay!” Stiles grinned.

She gave him directions, calling to confirm that Detective Baker was available.

Stiles went up the elevator and found himself at the Commissioner’s Office. 

The woman at the desk said, “May I help you?”

“I’m supposed to meet Detective Baker,” Stiles admitted.

“I’m Detective Baker,” she answered, a thread of steel in her voice.

Ha! Stiles had been trained by Lydia Martin. He held out a hand and offered his best smile. “I’m Stiles Stillinski, your summer intern. Glad to meet you!” he said.

She unbent enough to offer Stiles a hand, “Glad to meet you.”

“So, umm, what am I going to do?” he asked.

She frowned. “Never had an intern before,” she admitted. “So I’m going to have you just follow along for a couple of days. Hopefully, we’ll figure it out.”

“What do you do?” Stiles asked.

“I’m the personal assistant to the Commissioner,” she replied. “To someone who doesn’t know, it will look like I’m a glorified secretary. But it’s more than that; it's security, managing his schedule, and providing information when he needs it.”

“Research and information, I’m great at,” Stiles grinned. 

“Good to know,” Baker replied. 

They spent the morning reviewing the working of the Commissioner’s Office. 

There was an avalanche of sound that came from the elevator, and a group of men came down the hall. 

“And who’s this, Baker?” the tallest of the men asked.

“My summer intern, Stiles Stilinski,” she introduced him. “Stiles, this is Commissioner Reagan.”

Stiles stood and offered a hand. 

“Garret, Sid, give me a minute?” the Commissioner said to the two men with him.

“We have a press conference in ten minutes,” one man warned.

“Just want a minute with Mr. Stillinski,” the Commissioner replied.

“I won’t keep him,” Stiles promised.

“Come in,” the Commissioner went into the office.

Stiles followed and glanced around the space.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see a lot of this before the summer is over,” the Commissioner replied. 

“What can I do for you, sir?” Stiles asked.

The Commissioner moved slightly closer to Stiles and seemed to think for a moment. 

“I’d like to invite you and Derek out for dinner some night soon,” he replied.

Stiles looked. “Derek?” Okay, now he was officially weirded out. “How do you know Derek?”

Commissioner Reagan gave a grin. “We normally don’t take interns in this office,” he admitted. “But you had some special recommendations from… unexpected sources.”

“What were those?” Stiles asked.

“Friends of friends,” Reagan said, flashing his eyes red.


End file.
